


Futuro incierto

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [16]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, coliver - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Se deja caer sobre la cama, tan cansado que podría haberse quedado dormido de pie. La tensión en la que viven 24 horas al día le está pasando factura, ya ni recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que durmió del tirón.
Relationships: Oliver Hampton & Connor Walsh, Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh
Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558480
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Futuro incierto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissDL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissDL/gifts).



> Situado a mediados de la S6.
> 
> Fandom: HTGAWM  
> Pairing: Connor/Oliver  
> Prompt: adopción

Se deja caer sobre la cama, tan cansado que podría haberse quedado dormido de pie. La tensión en la que viven 24 horas al día le está pasando factura, ya ni recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que durmió del tirón.

Oliver se tumba a su lado unos segundos después, pero es incapaz de abrir los ojos, ni siquiera se mueve cuando su marido roza los dedos de sus manos.

\- ¿Alguna vez piensas en el futuro? –respira hondo antes de responder a su marido.

\- Prefiero no pensar cómo será vivir en una cárcel federal.

\- Quiero decir… si conseguimos librarnos de esto.

Esta vez abre los ojos y gira la cabeza para mirar a su marido. Observa su perfil, relajado y serio, e intenta descubrir qué se le pasa por la cabeza.

\- No creo que vayamos a librarnos de esto, Oli.

Su marido se gira hasta ponerse de lado para poder mirarle, en el rostro ese gesto soñador que antes tenía continuamente y que hace meses que no ve.

\- Pero si lo consiguiéramos. Si hubiera un futuro para nosotros. ¿Cómo te gustaría que fuera?

Mira al techo y respira hondo, dejando salir el aire lentamente mientras intenta imaginar lo que Oliver plantea. Un futuro. Una vida sin el miedo a ser detenido, sin asesinatos, sin cuerpos de los que deshacerse, sin mentiras. Le parece tan improbable que es incapaz de hacer planes.

\- No lo sé, Oli –gira el rostro para mirar a su marido, que le observa en silencio, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios–. ¿Cómo ves tú el futuro?

Oliver sonríe, como si esperase la oportunidad de explicar algo sobre lo que ha estado pensado durante mucho tiempo. Su compañero pone una mano sobre su abdomen y lo acaricia distraídamente mientras habla.

\- Esta tarde he estado mirando fotos antiguas. Tenía varias tuyas con Christopher –sonríe al escuchar el nombre de su ahijado–. Me gustaría que tuviéramos un niño.

\- No pienso quedarme embarazado, Oli –sonríe al escuchar la risa de su marido.

\- No seas tonto –Oliver golpea suavemente su estómago–. Hay un montón de niños esperando que alguien les quiera, nosotros podríamos hacerlo. Te he visto con Christopher y serías un padre maravilloso.

\- Sería un padre en la cárcel –odia tener que romper la burbuja de su marido, pero es incapaz de dejar de pensar en esa posibilidad.

\- Es imposible hablar contigo.

Su marido empieza a girarse para ponerse boca arriba, pero le detiene, pasando un brazo por su cintura mientras se vuelve para estar cara a cara con Oliver. Se mueve hasta estar a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo.

\- Si el FBI no consiguiese meternos en la cárcel, no podría imaginar un mejor futuro que formar una familia contigo –responde, acariciando el rostro de su marido.

\- No lo dices en serio.

\- Por supuesto que sí. Cualquier futuro a tu lado es lo único que podría soñar, Oli.

Siente como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima cuando su marido le sonríe y se acerca para besarle. Y no hay cansancio en el mundo que le impida abrazarse a Oliver y devolverle el beso, dejando que sus lenguas jueguen y se busquen.

\- Aunque no quieras quedarte embarazado, podemos practicar –Oliver parece divertido y relajado y a Connor se le pega un poco esa tranquilidad.

\- Practicar es la única forma de llegar a la perfección –le besa, gimiendo cuando la lengua de su marido recorre sus labios.

\- Perfeccionemos.

Se ríe contra la boca de su marido, que le gira boca arriba para ponerse encima de su cuerpo, comenzando a descender por su pecho y dejando suaves besos sobre su camiseta. Cierra los ojos y se permite disfrutar de las atenciones de su marido, dejando de lado el futuro incierto que les espera. Ya habrá tiempo de pensar en ello cuando no tenga al hombre que ama entre sus piernas mientras se desnudan.


End file.
